ATMs (automated teller machines) have been installed in banks and convenience stores. Such ATMs are used such that a user inserts a cash card etc. into an ATM, and enters private information such as a secret number. A problem that another person can peep at the private information such as a secret number arises when the user enters the private information.
In addressing the problem, there is an art in which one or two louver films, which are marketed by 3M, is or are stacked on a liquid crystal display panel so that outgoing light traveling rightward and leftward is intercepted. This prevents a peep from the right or from the left.